


Skele-Harem

by AmieeYam6, starburstGalaxy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But feel free to use whatever pronouns, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starburstGalaxy/pseuds/starburstGalaxy
Summary: When the royal scientist Gaster was working on a transdimensional teleportation machine, something went wrong and he ended up being trapped in the void. Everyone has forgotten him, the only reminders of his existence are a note and his pupil Sans. Sans leaves his job, taking the note and machine home to work on. He hopes to one day bring back his teacher (and best friend). Years pass and the story we all know (that being the pacifist Undertale route) takes place and monsters are free again. Sans and his brother Papyrus move in on the surface. Turns out they're your new neighbors! You quickly befriend the skeletons. One night a few years later, you hear a strange noise from their place. You go to investigate, and what you find is quite interesting to say the least.....Romantic shenanigans may ensue.  No smut planned currently. May add other AU's/characters down the road.
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Skele-Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick introduction to the characters. Will be updated as new characters are introduced. Feel free to come back to this page for a reminder. 
> 
> Note from Author Star: I might come back and edit things to be a little more neat or add bits of info as time progresses.

Reader- Y/N  
Friendly, flirtatious, hot mess, nerd, supportive, hopeless-romantic, lonely.  
Looking for love with no idea how to speak. Someone save them.

U!T Sans- Sans  
Lazy, loyal, puny, prank-master, nerd, chill, cautious of others.  
Just wants to nap and learn science.

U!T Papyrus- Papyrus  
Friendly, outgoing, helpful, supportive, sweet, courageous, gentle.  
He's your best friend and your therapist.

U!S Sans- Blue  
Adorable, sweet, puny, caring, outgoing, mature, supportive.  
A sweet bundle of energy that knows more than he lets on.

U!S Papyrus- Stretch/ Honey  
Chill, supportive, lazy, loyal, prank-master, cautious of others.  
Basically a great gaming or chill buddy to hang with.

U!F Sans- Red  
Abrasive, pushy, has a soft side, fiercely loyal and protective over loved ones.  
Basically a grumpy teddy bear.

U!F Papyrus- Edge  
Abrasive, authoritive, well-mannered, demands respect, pushy, acts indifferent but is very caring.  
Wants to be seen as a fearsome guard, secretly wants to be able to open up to somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender-neutral but feel free to change their gender to match your own.
> 
> This story has multiple authors so hopefully the style stays consistent.


End file.
